crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold Hard Crash
|developertime = 1:29.03 |hint = A perfect run up to a death platform makes it appear. |relictimes = : 2:36.00 : 2:06.07 : 1:35.99 |prev = Diggin' It |next = Ruination }}Cold Hard Crash (ゆきやまは つづくよ lit. Snow Mountain Continues in Japanese) is the eighteenth level and is the third level of the fourth warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. It is the final Arctic themed level in this game. This level features the highest crate count in the game, the highest in the original Naughty Dog trilogy, and one of the highest in the series, at 155. This level also features a death route where Crash can collect an additional gem. Level design Cold Hard Crash is split into three different parts: two outdoor and one indoor part. The first part of the level begins outdoor and features various enemies like penguins and seals. In addition, there is also icy terrain that Crash will skate across, making it harder for him to maneuver. Eventually, he will take a lift that will lead him into the interior portion of the level. The indoor portion of the level features different obstacles including falling icicles and log crushers. There is also a skull platform that the player can ride to the death route portion of the level, if he reaches it without dying. The death route features a tougher path with more obstacles, more ice, and a bunch of Nitro crates. It is highly recommended for the player to have two Aku-Aku masks before entering the death route, as Crash can get a third one inside. At the end of the path, there is a clear gem that Crash can collect. In addition, the player must traverse the death route and return back to the skull platform in order to collect every crate. At the end of the death route and indoor area, it will take Crash back outside to the final portion of the level. The final portion of the level is similar to the first portion of it where Crash is in an outdoor environment. This time around though, Crash must avoid Rolling Stones as he jumps across gaps. At the end of the level, Crash will reach the portal to return to the Warp Room. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Arrow Crate - wooden (death route only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count * Penguins ** Sliding Penguins * Seals * Porcupines * Log Crushers * Rock Crushers * Icicles * Rolling Stones Stage Parameters Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 25 Cold Hard Crash Cold Hard Crash - Both Gems - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 24) Crash Bandicoot 2 - "Cold Hard Crash" 100% 1st Clear Gem and All Boxes (PS4 N Sane Trilogy) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Cold Hard Crash Death Route Crash Bandicoot 2 Cold Hard Crash Platinum Relic Gallery chc1.png chc2.png chc3.png chc4.png chc5.png chc6.png|In the bonus stage. chc7.png chc8.png chc9.png chc11.png|Checkpoint area. chc12.png Coldhardcrash.png cold hard crash level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen ColdHardCrashFC.PNG|Fake Crash's location in the level. (Notice the reflection.) Cold Hard Crash Remastered.jpg|Remastered level. Cold Hard Crash.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Viewing Level CHC0.jpg CHC1.jpg CHC2.jpg CHC3.jpg CHC4.jpg CHC5.jpg CHC6.jpg CHC7.jpg CHC8.jpg CHC9.jpg CHC10.jpg CHC11.jpg CHC12.jpg CHC13.jpg CHC14.jpg CHC15.jpg CHC16.jpg CHC17.jpg CHC18.jpg CHC19.jpg CHC20.jpg CHC21.jpg CHC22.jpg CHC23.jpg CHC24.jpg CHC25.jpg CHC26.jpg CHC27.jpg CHC28.jpg CHC29.jpg CHC30.jpg CHC31.jpg CHC32.jpg CHC33.jpg CHC34.jpg CHC35.jpg CHC36.jpg CHCB000000.jpg CHCB00000.jpg CHCB0000.jpg CHCB000.jpg CHCB00.jpg CHCB0.jpg CHCB1.jpg CHCB2.jpg CHCB3.jpg CHCB4.jpg CHCB5.jpg CHCB6.jpg CHCB7.jpg CHCB8.jpg CHCB9.jpg CHCB10.jpg CHCB11.jpg CHCB12.jpg CHCB13.jpg CHC37.jpg CHC38.jpg CHC39.jpg CHC40.jpg CHC41.jpg CHC42.jpg CHC43.jpg CHC44.jpg CHC45.jpg CHC46.jpg CHC47.jpg CHC48.jpg CHC49.jpg CHCD00.jpg CHCD0.jpg CHCD1.jpg CHCD2.jpg CHCD3.jpg CHCD4.jpg CHCD5.jpg CHCD6.jpg CHCD7.jpg CHCD8.jpg CHCD9.jpg CHCD10.jpg CHCD11.jpg CHCD12.jpg CHCD13.jpg CHCD14.jpg CHCD15.jpg CHCD16.jpg CHCD17.jpg CHCD18.jpg CHCD19.jpg CHCD20.jpg CHCD21.jpg CHCD22.jpg CHCD23.jpg CHCD24.jpg CHCD25.jpg CHCD26.jpg CHCD27.jpg CHCD28.jpg CHCD29.jpg CHCD30.jpg CHC50.jpg CHC51.jpg CHC52.jpg CHC53.jpg CHC54.jpg CHC55.jpg CHC56.jpg CHC57.jpg CHC58.jpg CHC59.jpg CHC60.jpg CHC61.jpg CHC62.jpg CHC63.jpg CHC64.jpg CHC65.jpg CHC66.jpg CHC67.jpg CHC68.jpg CHC69.jpg CHC70.jpg CHC71.jpg CHC72.jpg CHC73.jpg CHC74.jpg CHC75.jpg CHC76.jpg CHC77.jpg CHC78.jpg CHC79.jpg CHC80.jpg CHC81.jpg CHC82.jpg CHC83.jpg CHC84.jpg CHC85.jpg CHC86.jpg CHC87.jpg CHC88.jpg CHC89.jpg CHC90.jpg CHC91.jpg CHC92.jpg CHC93.jpg CHC94.jpg CHC95.jpg CHC96.jpg CHC97.jpg CHC98.jpg CHC99.jpg CHC100.jpg CHC101.jpg CHC102.jpg CHC103.jpg CHC104.jpg CHC105.jpg CHC106.jpg CHC107.jpg CHC108.jpg CHC109.jpg CHC110.jpg CHC111.jpg CHC112.jpg CHC113.jpg CHC114.jpg CHC115.jpg CHC116.jpg CHC117.jpg Trivia *Cold Hard Crash is infamous among many fans for being one of the hardest levels in the game to obtain the box gem due to the ice physics, the Nitro Crate placements, and tricky platforming. The fact that players will have to take the death route, breaking every crate, and then having to backtrack to the platform to get the rest of the crates has also been criticized by fans as they wouldn't know that unless they play this game enough to understand the level, meaning that if they fall through the death route exit, they wouldn't be able to get the rest of the crates, then they will have to start all over again. *This level's name is a pun on the phrase, "cold, hard cash". *This is the longest level in the game and for a time, held the record for the most crates in a Crash Bandicoot level with 155. This record was broken when Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex introduced Gold Rush, breaking the two-century mark with 209 crates. *This is one of five levels in this game where, after completing the bonus round, it is possible to die before the game is finished adding the bonus round crates to the crate total. This causes a glitch where it is possible to get credited with breaking more crates than there are in the level. The other levels in this game where this is possible are Snow Biz, Diggin' It, Bee-Having, and Night Fight. In ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'','' this is possible in Sphynxinator and Flaming Passion. **If this glitch is performed carefully, it can be used to get the box gem without going through the death route, or by doing it without backtracking. *In the bonus round, it is common to miss the crate floating off-screen above the two bounce crates. The hidden crate can be hit by bouncing on top of the floating bounce crate by jumping from the ledge. In the ''N. Sane Trilogy, this crate is visible. *The death route contains a basic crate with a standalone Aku Aku mask inside. This is the only such crate in the game. Other crates with Aku Aku masks inside have a picture of Aku Aku on them and the mask is automatically obtained. **In the N. Sane Trilogy, the crate has been replaced with an Aku Aku Crate. * The exit of the bonus round is connected to a hole after the descending ice section. This suggests that originally the bonus round exit platform would lift Crash up to that section of the level, instead of returning back near the entrance to the bonus round. This was probably changed due to the excessive backtracking already required in the level as it would be unfair to players that wanted to get the box gem as a significant portion of the level, which includes the death route, can be missed and will become inaccessible. This might also be the reason that, when using the bonus glitch, the camera continues to move, unlike other levels where this glitch is possible. *Due to graphical limitations, Fake Crash cannot seen in the Nintendo Switch version of the N. Sane Trilogy, as ice walls do not have reflections. *In the N. Sane Trilogy, the alternate route music continues when the skull platform is used to return to the normal route, up until the third checkpoint past the platform. es:Cold Hard Crash fr:Cold Hard Crash it:Cold Hard Crash Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Levels with Death Routes Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds